Luigi
"Well, a day's a day, Mario." '' - Luigi, Episode 1 'Luigi Mario''' is one of three main characters in the webseries, NES. He is the younger brother of Mario Mario, and seems to be his caretaker of sorts, however, over the course of the series he becomes Mario's sidekick. He is portrayed by Arran McGuinness. Character biography Early life In the first episode, Luigi wakes Mario, who had slept in, and the two rush to college. When they arrive, Luigi realises that Mario has left his gloves at home, and paces the halls wondering where they are. He receives a call from Mama Yoshi, before walking to the college courtyard, finding Mario napping on a bench. Mario tells Luigi that he knows his gloves are at home, and Luigi scolds Mario for leaving them. The two make their way home, and Luigi makes sure Mario puts his gloves on. Luigi accompanies Mario to his detention, but upon seeing Bruiser in the room, leaves his older brother to his fate, and returns to a classroom to work. When Mario escapes, he and Luigi make their way back to the detention room, and discover Link. Luigi saves him by teleporting himself into Link's place, and throwing Bruiser to the floor. The three run out of college, and Luigi offers to let Link sleep over. The next day, Luigi does not attend the college, but Mario and Link discover him by the bus stop, with Peach's lipstick on his face. Luigi sees that Link seems depressed, and allows him to live with the two brothers. Luigi and his two comrades pass the time before class, before Peach comes looking for the former. Peach beats up Link and Mario, and drags Luigi off to the college library. When the two come to rescue him, he is covered in lipstick, and in a lover's trance, mumbling and stuttering to himself. He is only awoken when Mario throws him out of his seat. Luigi and Peach come clean about their relationship, and Mario tells them not to sleep together in their home. Dark Mario and Mr. L After a few unlucky events, Mario ends up becoming possessed by darkness. Luigi, who had been present for some of the incidents, and noticed something going wrong with his brother, gets accosted by the demon in a hallway. Luigi realises that Dark Mario is not his brother, and the two argue and struggle together. Luigi is knocked to the floor, and almost attacked, before being saved by Link. The two take Mario home, and Luigi keeps an eye on him, making sure he never reverts to his darker state. Mario knows Luigi is hiding something from him, but Luigi refuses to tell him what happened, simply stating that he can "protect him as much as he likes." The two brothers run into Bruiser, who demands they stay out of his territory, but Link mistakenly teleports them all right into Bruiser's turf. Luigi watches Mario and Link get beaten up, but as Bruiser advances on him, he finds himself transforming into the evil Mr. L, his clothes and hair changing to accommodate the evil. Now full of evil energy, he overpowers Bruiser and knocks him out, and then confronts Mario, before running off to cause havoc. Mr. L finds Link sneaking through the college, and knocks him down. Link struggles to stay conscious, but Mr. L slams his head into the floor. He then finds Peach, and makes inappropriate, threatening advances upon her, mocking her as she runs away. Mario enters the hallway, and the two face off. Mr. L informs Mario that Dark Mario, aka "Mr Shell", is in fact, ancient code dormant inside of him, implying that he is a virtual being in a grand, Truman Show-esque computer. Mr. L tells Mario he doesn't want Dark Mario to return, and the two fight. Mario overpowers Mr. L, who lies dying on the floor. He makes one last-ditch attempt to reawaken Dark Mario, which fails, as he reverts back to Luigi. Full Life Consequences After his time as Mr. L, Luigi is permanently affected. He becomes clumsy, seemingly less intelligent, cowardly and childish. Peach moves in with the three, to look after Luigi. When Mario evicts Link for working with Bruiser, Luigi and Mario argue about the latter's brash behaviour. The two brothers meet Bruiser, who has been using anti-depressants, but the drugs wear off mid-conversation. Bruiser assumes the two have stolen his iPod, and chase the two into a classroom. Luigi tries to find a way to escape, suggesting they "erase" the windows with a whiteboard eraser, and tries to use a computer that isn't turned on. Mario discovers student files, and Luigi tries to see them, but Mario refuses. Bruiser returns and locks the door, enchanting the hallway so that nobody can save them, as the two brothers find the classroom becoming colder and colder. Luigi hears Peach's voice, but passes out with Mario. The two are rescued by Link, and they wake up outside of the room. The two are summoned to the principal's office, and Mario concocts a plan to escape the college. Luigi is still left uninformed, as Mario takes him away, pretending that they are going to visit the principal. Luigi realises Mario's plan is a lie, and confronts him about his continued truthlessness. Luigi tries to take charge, but stumbles and falls. Mario and Luigi lead the rebel group to the exit, but they are blocked by Bruiser. The two brothers fight him, and eventually overpower him. Luigi offers Bruiser his hand in friendship, and he begrudgingly accepts. Bruiser realises he'll slow the group down, and sacrifices himself to let them escape, leaving Luigi to be dragged away, distraught. Luigi and Peach go missing for seven months, but eventually return home (apparently having spent the time shopping.) The group agrees to find employment, and move on from their old lives. Personality Despite being the youngest of the two, Luigi is seen as the most mature brother, and takes care of Mario. He is cool and calm and popular, and seen as very desirable by Peach. After becoming Mr. L, however, his personality changes. He becomes cowardly, timid, unintelligent and clumsy, much more in-line with the real-world Luigi's personality. Mario ends up becoming Luigi's caretaker, and Luigi never fully recovers. He is in a somewhat unhealthy relationship with Peach, who is often violent and possessive over him. He is very good friends with Link, and is shown to want a strong friendship with even Bruiser, at least post-Mr. L. Trivia * Luigi is portrayed by Arran McGuinness. * Mr. L is based on a real Nintendo character, from Super Paper Mario. * At the time of recording, McGuinness was in a real-life relationship with Peach's actress, Amber Jamieson. * Luigi is very similar to his Nintendo counterpart: Tall, lanky and often jumping around. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Protagonists